In Draco Malfoy's Bed
by CrimeScene21
Summary: Harry Potter winds up in the dungeons with his once foe Draco Malfoy. How did he end up there? Oneshot HPDM slash, kinda short. Please review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Blood was pounding in Harry's ears when he awoke. Even with his eyes closed Harry could tell that he definately was not alone, because the hand entwined with his did not belong to him. He reasoned it came from the heat source behind him. Harry's eyes fluttered open. "Dark," he thought. He sighed inwardly, "I must have done it again." His thoughts were confirmed when his eyes focused on the deep green hangings.

Harry Potter was in the dungeons... with Draco Malfoy.

Harry rolled over and faced the owner of the bed without waking him. Draco was so different when he sleeps, innnocent _almost_. Maybe it was because his eyes were hidden, hiding away all Draco's frustration in that cold stare. Draco. was. beautiful. And Harry rather enjoyed watching him sleep. It reminded him of the first time he had ended up in Draco Malfoy's bed...

"Impedimenta!" Harry cried, but missed Draco my centimeters, and ricochetted off the wall. It was after midnight and the moon was shining blue light into the hall off the second floor.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled, and hit Harry square in the chest sending his wand flying. Draco hissed another spell that left Harry bound to the wall, arms tightly beside him. Draco laughed malisciously.

"Nice binding charm, _Malfoy_," Harry spat, trying to wriggle free, but his invisible bindings only became tighter.

Again Draco laughed. "Its become one of my... specialties."  
"No wonder," Harry said, "you're turning out just like your father!" Harry knew he struck a nerve, he saw it in Draco's eyes even from across the hall. Not the smartest decision Harry ever made, being Draco was the wand holder and he was currently bound to a wall.

Draco bolted angrily toward Harry, pulling up his sleeve. Harry cringed, as he assumed Draco was about to resort to Muggle tactics and punch him. But Draco stopped inches from Harry's face and exposed to him his bare forearm.

"I'm _not_ turning out like _him_," Draco retaliated through clenched teeth. Draco's face seemed to sour at the thought of his father. No mark. No anything. A wave of relief mixed with disbelief spread over Harry, which took him by surprise.

Draco was staring into Harry's eyes now, still an angry look on his face. That changed when a small smile crept across Harry's face. "What's so funny, Potter?" Draco inquired. Harry didn't know why he smiled in the first place, but it had gone as fast as it had come.

Malfoy stepped even closer now and his chest was heaving with the anger, leaving Harry with an odd feeling... almost..._No! No! This is Malfoy! Malfoy is a... Malfoy!_ But those thoughts were soon chased away from Harry's mind when he noticed the moonlight on Draco's face. The blue light fused Draco's fair skin and light hair, turning him into an almost God-like creature. But his eyes, his eyes, they were burning. And Harry felt it as their lips met with a passion that burned like ice.

Both were left gasping for breath recovering from schock, almost. Harry shivererd under Draco's touch. Not because Draco was cold, but because he was... _warm_. Harry had always expected Draco's touch to be as cold as his stare.

Lips meeting again Harry jerked against his bindings; he needed to touch him. Draco smiled against Harry's lips, not only could he feel Harry squirming, he could feel him elsewhere.

"Never knew i could get such a 'rise' out of you, Potter," Malfoy said with an acrid smile. Aching, Harry moaned, "Yeah, and I never knew you weren't a Death Eater. Just filled with surprises aren't we?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Just get me out of this binding charm," Harry breathed, tired of playing games.

It was rough. It was violent. It was angry. It was Amazing. Harry awoke with a smile on his face, until he realized why he was smiling and soon was on the verge of panic. _Draco. Draco! Draco?_ But he noticed the arms that were holding him and he kind of liked the feeling. He rolled over to stare at the boy with blonde whisps covering his sleeping face. He decided he could get used to this. Ah yes, Harry Potter was in Draco Malfoy's bed.


End file.
